


Green Eyes

by DeansMyApplePie



Series: How You Met The Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Possession Tattoos, Badass Reader, F/M, Possession, Sammy Gets Knocked Out Again, So Do You For Like Two Seconds, female hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader prepares for a hunt that was supposed to be simple. As usual, things go wrong and she ends up having to fight three demons. Luckily, Sam and Dean come in, prepared to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another One Bites The Dust

I had hoped my hunt would be simple, easy even, but since I’m a hunter, that was too much to ask. It always is. So, here I was, pinned against a wall with nothing but a glass wall behind me. I could always jump out as an alternative, but this was the fourth floor of an abandoned warehouse. and that was still the least of my worries. The biggest issue on my mind right now was how the hell to deal with three pissed demons. 

“You’ve got a pretty face,” the first demon said. “Too bad I’ll have to carve it up.” 

“Now, now, Azaron. Crowley wants her alive,” demon number two purred. I glared daggers at all of them, trying not to let a shiver creep up my spine. 

“Oh, come on, pet.” Azaron leaned forward and hissed into my ear. “Don’t fuss, and we’ll do this the easy way.” Demon three opened her mouth and disgusting black smoke erupted. I felt something force my mouth open, but the smoke didn’t enter. Instead, it was forced away with a screech and demon three’s vessel fell to the ground, either dead or unconscious. Azaron took a step back and demon number two’s grin faded instantly. 

“You’re protected,” he said. I grinned smugly at them, proud that my anti-possession tattoo worked. 

“Where is it,” Azaron pulled at my shirt, hoping to find my ink. 

“Get your hands off of me,” I growled, trying to free my hands from his grip. 

“You’re not going anywhere, bitch.” I kneed him in the crotch and he collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. 

“Hey,” the second demon exclaimed, reaching for me. I easily dodged out of his grip and grabbed the flask of holy water from my back pocket. I unscrewed the lid and splashed it on him, watching him shriek in pain. 

“ _Exorcizamus te omn_ -” I was interrupted mid-exorcism by the feeling of a hand wrapping around my throat. 

“Nice try, bitch,” Azaron bellowed, as I rose into the air. “How dare you treat us with such disrespect?” Demon two began to cackle at my inability to breathe. “Any last words?” 

“Fuck... You,” I choked out. 

“ _Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestas_.” A deep voice yelled from behind me. 

“No!” 

“ _Omnis incursio infernalis adversaii. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ ” A second voice began to continue the exorcism as demon number two tackled the first man. 

“Stop, or she goes through the window,” Azaron snarled, pushing me against the glass wall again. I cried out with fear, struggling to breathe. I watched the first man stab demon number two and he cried out in pain, bright orange light flashing through his body before he fell still. 

“He c-can’t,” I choked out. “Crowley n-needs me... A-alive.” 

“Then Crowley will just have to hate me, bitch, now shut. Up.” Azaron slammed me against the wall opposite of the glass wall, making my vision darken. 

“ _Ergo draco maledicte_ ,” the second man continued. “I said stop!” Azaron slammed me against the glass wall again, making it crack behind me. I began to choke, unable to breathe anymore. The first man, the one with the special blade, ran towards Azaron, prepared to strike. Azaron’s fist opened and I fell to the floor, gasping in oxygen as my vision turned to black. 

  


I must have only been out for a moment or two, but I missed a lot. The first man was unconscious against a wall and the second man, the one with bright green eyes, was being held in the air by the same power that forced my breath away. I stood up silently, careful not to attract attention. 

“Who’s going to help you now, Winchester,” Azaron asked tauntingly. “Your poor Sammy is out and that bitch is dead.” 

“ _Exorcizamus te. Omnis immundus spiritus._ ” As I began to chant, Azaron whipped around and his eyes flashed black. 

“Ah, the little bitch wants to play, huh?” I glared at him, determined to finish the exorcism. 

“ _Omnis satanica potestas. Omnis incursio infernalis adversaii. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ ” Azaron collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain, right as the first man collapsed against the glass wall, cracking it even further. “ _Ergo draco maledicte. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura. Tibi facias libertate servire._ ” 

“ _Stop_ ,” Azaron bellowed, eyes completely black. 

“ _Te rogamus audi nos_!” I finished the exorcism and watched with satisfaction as black smoke poured from the vessel’s mouth. I heard the glass from the wall crack further as the first man struggled to get up. “Heads up,” I yelled, “The glass is about to break.” 

“Thanks for the tip, Sweetheart,” he replied sarcastically. That’s when the glass began to fall to the ground below. 

“Green eyes!” I screamed, shoving him out of the way and falling on top of him in the process. “Are you all right,” I asked with concern, examining the cuts on his face. 

“I’m just peachy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Azaron, Sam is discovered, appearing dead, on the floor. He is taken to the hospital (he turns out fine, I promise) and (Y/N) runs off, not wanting to be around Sam or Dean.

“Sorry,” I said, blushing, as I pushed myself off of him.

“Sam,” he yelled, running towards the fallen man. “Come on, Sammy.” He shook the man’s shoulder vigorously, getting no movement. “Wake up, damnit,” he cried worriedly. Blood poured from the back of Sam’s head. “He isn’t breathing,” Green Eyes yelled. “Why isn’t he breathing?!” My heart rate sped up as adrenaline kicked in, but I felt completely calm.

“Move,” I commanded, kneeling down next to Sam. I pulled on his arms so he was laying flat on the floor. Pinching his nose, I pressed my mouth to his and exhaled, forcing carbon dioxide into his lungs. I began chest compressions, counting them in my head. I pressed my ear against his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Nothing. I repeated this six times before looking over at Green Eyes. “I’m so sorry,” I sobbed, devastated I couldn’t save the man’s life.

“No,” he growled, moving so he was next to me. “Just... Try one more time. Please.” I nodded hesitantly, turning back to Sam. I was on the fourth chest compression when I felt his body lurch beneath my hands and he inhaled shakily. I gasped, looking at him with disbelief as Green Eyes grabbed his shoulder.

“Sammy, hey, you okay?”

“Dean,” Sam asked, sitting up cautiously. “I’m right here,” Dean grinned, obviously relieved. After we got Sam to the hospital, they took him straight to the ER to patch him up. I, not wanting Dean to be alone, sat with him in the waiting room.

“You don’t have to stay, you know,” he yawned.

“I know,” I answered. “I just don’t think you should be alone right now.” He nodded in response, deep in thought. After a moment of silence, he clapped me on the shoulder affectionately.

“Winchester,” the doctor called, walking into the waiting room. Dean was up in a matter of seconds, me close behind him.

“Sammy,” Dean sighed, running to his brother. Sam grinned and then looked at me with confusion.

“Well,” I began, still standing in the doorway. “I assume you’ll be all right now that Sam’s awake. “See you around, Green Eyes.” I turned and left.

It had been two months since that day, and sometimes I still thought of those two boys. I’d gone on a few hunts here and there, but there was one hunt that I remembered particularly well. I had gone on a werewolf hunt three weeks ago and saved Dean’s life again. Of course, I didn’t know it was him at first. After I killed the wolf, I saw him unconscious against the barn’s shaky wall. I went over to see if he was alive and he woke up. He looked at me with his green eyes and grinned. After that, I was gone. I ran so damn fast and prayed he wouldn’t follow me. Today was a simple salt and burn. Vengeful spirit getting murderous with the townspeople, the usual. I pulled up to the graveyard gates and grabbed the things I needed. Shovel, gun, salt, gasoline, matches. Leonard James was the bastard’s name. Six feet tall and two hundred and seventy-seven pounds. Killed by a murderer. I walked cautiously up to his headstone and found the grave already dug up.

“Shit,” someone yelled off to my left. I whipper around and saw a figure wrestling with a darker figure.

“Dean,” another voice yelled and my stomach dropped. I raised my gun, prepared to defend myself. I turned the safety off and the gun clicked loudly. Suddenly, a dark figure came at me with remarkable speed. Leonard. He landed a strong punch to my jaw, knocking me to the ground. He towered over me with a malicious grin. I was sure this was it for me, so I grinned back.

“Do it,” I challenged. He raised his arm, sledgehammer in hand, prepared to kill me, and someone tackled him from behind, grunting. I picked up the matches, scrambling to the grave. Pouring salt and gasoline, I heard struggling on the ground. I tossed the match down frantically, watching it catch fire. I grinned, watching Leonard burn.

“Who are you?” I looked down at Dean, who was still on the ground, and chuckled.

“My name is (Y/N),” I replied, finally revealing my identity.

“I’m Dean,” he said, standing up. 

“I know,” I nodded, grabbing my gun. “By the way, that’s the third time I’ve saved your ass.” Gun in hand, I ran to my car.

“Hey!” Sam’s voice echoed across the graveyard after me as I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Days Later**

 

In my motel room I heard a clatter from the living room. I grabbed my gun from the dining room table and turned the safety off, raising it.

“There you are,” a voice said from behind me. Then, something crashed against my skull and I collapsed in a heap.

 

===========================================================================================

 

I heard screaming as I came to. Looking down at my chest, I realized the person screaming was me. Someone had taken off my shirt and tied me to a chair. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” a man’s voice rang in my ears. He sliced another cut through my hardly visible anti-possession tattoo. 

“Why are you doing this,” I demanded, trying to not let pain creep into my voice.

“Oh, Sweetie,” he replied. “Don’t you recognize me?” The man looked at me and his eyes flashed black. I pressed my back against the chair, trying to put distance between my self and him.

“Azaron,” I said.

“Ding, ding, ding!” He made another slice in my tattoo, making it now just look like scraps of black skin. The tattoo wasn’t visible at all and I knew I was in trouble. “Your prize for guessing my name is possession!” He cut the ropes binding me to the chair and I ran for the door, but Azaron used his demonic forces and slammed me against the wall.

“I’m getting a sense of deja vu here,” I said. He looked at me and opened his mouth, smoke pouring out. My mouth was forced open and this time the smoke made me lose control of my body. My mind filled with a dark haze instantly. I stood up, but _I_ didn’t stand up. 

“Hey, (Y/N),” my voice said. “Thanks for the vessel. Now let’s go find the Winchesters, shall we?” Then, my vision faded, as if someone had put a cloth over my eyes.

 

===========================================================================================

 

I don’t know how long I was like that, but eventually the cloth was taken off.

“I wanted you to see yourself kill the Winchesters,” Azaron’s voice said in my mind. In front of me were the Winchester boys, both bound to two wooden chairs.

“Damnit, (Y/N), what’s your problem? The Hell are you gonna do to us,” Dean demanded. My face grinned.

“Kill you,” I heard myself say. _NO!_ I screamed in my mind. My body collapsed to the floor and began shaking violently. _Stop that, bitch!_ I heard Azaron in my mind and fought harder.

I gasped and I was the one that gasped. I attempted to move my fingers and they moved.

“Dean, what’s happening,” Sam asked frantically. I stood up and ran to a knife on the table. Running back to the chairs, I grabbed Dean’s wrist and he tried to pull away.

“(Y/N), no, think about what you’re doing!

“Dean,” I said, looking into his eyes. “It’s me. For now, at least, but I can’t control him for long!” I sliced the ropes quickly and Dean took the knife from me, slicing Sam’s ropes.

“Him? Who’s him,” Sam asked. 

“Azaron,” I replied. “He mutilated my anti-possession tattoo and possessed me.”

“We need to exorcise him out of you,” Dean said, coming towards me. I spotted the demon knife on the table. 

“No,” I grinned, picking it up. “We don’t.” I held the knife in both hands, angling it towards my stomach.

“(Y/N),” Dean exclaimed, yanking the knife out of my hands.

“No! There has to be another way.” I shook my head.

“There isn’t. If I don’t do this, he’ll come back for me once he’s been exorcised.”

“Then we’ll figure it out then,” Sam insisted.

“No,” I said firmly, taking the knife back. “There isn’t another way.” I felt Azaron fighting against me, trying to regain control. “We have to do it now!” I angled the knife towards my stomach and plunged downwards. As I did so, Azaron forced himself out of my body, demon smoke streaming from my mouth. He escaped right before the blade made contact with my stomach. I stood for a moment, shocked. Something bubbled up my throat and I coughed hard. Blood came out. My breathing became ragged as my knees gave up on me, Dean catching me before I hit the ground.

“Why would you do that,” he demanded in a whisper.

“Because I make stupid decisions,” I replied.

“No, how’d you figure that, sweetheart,” he asked, sarcasm peeking through his tone. I chuckled and it turned into a hacking cough as more blood erupted from my mouth.

“Hey, hey,” he said, grabbing my hand.

“Go,” I said.

“What?”

“Go!” I looked at him straight in the eyes.

“What are you talking about, (Y/N),” Sam asked, kneeling next to me.

“I don’t want either of you to see this.” Dean glanced at his brother, who seemed to share a telepathic conversation with him in one glance.

“We’re not leaving,” Dean said. I shook my head.

“You don’t get it,” I began “Do you? You can’t watch me die. Maybe then if you don’t, you can just go on with your lives and pretend I never existed.”

“(Y/N), if you didn’t exist then neither of us would be alive. We can’t just ‘go on with our lives’ and pretend you ‘never existed,’” Sam insisted.

“Go,” I whispered feebly, pointing at the doorway. “I’m dying, I don’t have the energy for this.” They both stared at me, at each other, and then at me again with shocked faces.

“We’re not leaving,” Sam repeated. I shook my head.

“You guys suck.” Dean chuckled slightly, as my body felt heavy. Suddenly, I began to float. I stood up, no longer feeling any pain from the stab wound in my stomach.

“Hey,” I heard Sam exclaim, concern dripping off of every syllable. “Hey!” I turned around and saw my limp body on the floor, blood no longer flowing from my stomach wound. Tears rushed to my eyes as the situation before me clicked in my brain.

“(Y/N), no, you can’t do this to us, you can’t,” Dean’s tearful voice echoed through the room as he shook my shoulder in a blind panic. I slowly drifted to my lifeless body and knelt down between the heartbroken brothers. Sam firmly pressed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, who pulled away, and silently sobbed. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his body, praying - to whoever was left to pray to - that Dean could feel my touch, even if just for a moment, and be okay. When my arms connected around his broad, muscular shoulders, he flinched and spoke in a low, grief-stricken voice.

“Now’s not the time, Sam.”

“What,” Sam replied, obviously confused. Dean raised his head and realized Sam was not the one hugging him. His face fell as and he squeezed his eyes shut. I gently wiped away his tears and whispered,

“It’ll be okay, Green Eyes.”

“(Y/N)?” he asked, hearing my voice. He turned to me. “What the hell,” he said.

“You can see me?” He nodded.

“Dean,” Sam said, “Who are you talking to?”

“He can’t see me,” I said, looking at the younger Winchester. “Tell him I say ‘hello.’”

“Sammy,” he said, still slightly in shock. “(Y/N) says hello.” Sam looked at Dean with shock.

“You can see her? She's a ghost, Dean, let’s think logically, here,”

“Sam,” Dean said. “Stop. Now’s really not the time.”

“It doesn’t matter,” I said. Someone tapped my shoulder gently. I stood up and looked at them. There was a young woman with medium black hair. “Reaper,” I whispered.

“It’s time to go,” she said with a sad smile.

“What are you talking about,” Dean asked, coming to my side. The reaper snapped and Dean’s eyes focused on her. “Tessa,” he said, panicked.

“Hello, Dean,” she said, smiling in her hauntingly beautiful way.

“No,” he said. “There has to be some other way.” 

“You know there isn’t, Dean. It’s her time to go.” Dean shook his head and sighed.

“Give me a minute,” I said, walking past the reaper named Tessa. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Dean,” I began, trying my best not to be melodramatic. “I can’t stay here. You know I can’t.” He nodded sadly, accepting my fate. “I guess that’s it. I have to go.” I turned away, ready to leave. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug.

“No, genius, that’s not it. You’re not leaving just like that.” He pulled away from the hug and tenderly kissed me on the forehead.

“Be good, Green Eyes. I’ll know if you’re not. I’ll be watching you,” I said, pointing upwards. He nodded and hugged me one more time. “Bye, Sammy,” I said, smiling a little. I turned back to Tessa. “Okay,” I sighed. “I’m ready.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**One Year Later...**

 

It was August 17th, the anniversary of my death. Heaven had been pretty great, but it felt incomplete without Sam or Dean. I missed them. A lot. I even got into contact with John. He was pretty okay himself. So I got into contact with Tessa, who agreed to let me go down to the land of the living for just a couple minutes, just to check in on my favorite Winchester boys. At exactly 3:00, I was transported down to their location, in the parking lot of a cemetery right as they were pulling in.

“You ready,” Sam asked, looking towards Dean. He nodded, not saying a word. They both got out of the car and began walking. They walked for ten minutes before they finally reached a grave. My grave. Dean put a bouquet of white baby’s breath in a stone vase attached to a large slab that read my name. They stood in silence for a bit, paying their respects, I supposed.

“Can I have a minute with her,” Dean finally asked. Sam nodded and clapped him on the shoulder, walking back to the car.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he said, once Sam was gone. “It’s me. We’re going to Louisiana for a hunt and Sammy and I just wanted to drop by to say goodbye before we do.” I stood next to him and looked at my grave. My ashes were buried here. A part of me felt whole being so close to my human self, burnt down to ash, but another part of me felt extremely empty and, not to mention, sad. Dean shook his head, tears rolling down his face like the last time I saw him.

“I hate to cry in front of you, but I sorta feel like this is all my fault. If I had stopped Sam from...” his voice broke. “You know. Maybe you’d still be here with us. You’d probably be a really good friend by now.” He closed his eyes, mourning heavily. 

“Dean,” I said, making myself visible. His eyes snapped open and then locked on me. 

“Is this real,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” I replied. “I convinced Tessa to come let me see you guys today. You know, to see how you guys are holding up. It’s not your fault,” I said firmly, looking him directly in the eyes. “You know that, right?” Dean paused and looked away. “Right,” I asked again. He finally looked back at me and nodded.

“Can I touch you,” he asked after a moment, reaching a hand out to my face.

“I’m just a spirit,” I replied gently. “I’m not strong enough to be tangible.” Dean nodded and pulled his hand back, it now hanging awkwardly at his side.

“We should probably go,” he finally said after a few moments of silence.

“Wait,” I began. “Will you stay with me until I’m gone?” He nodded again.

“Of course.” I took a deep breath.

“Tessa,” I called. “I’m ready to go back.” Nothing happened. I frowned. “Tessa,” I called again, my voice echoing eerily through the empty graveyard. “What the hell...” A man in a tan trench coat popped into my vision.

“Cas,” Dean said. “What’s going on?” The man turned to me.

“(Y/N),” he said. “You’re not going back.”

“What?”

“You’ve been saved.” I grinned, turning to Dean. He looked at me with shocked awe and lifted me off of the ground in a tight hug.

“Don’t go dying on me again,” he whispered into my ear as tears of relief rushed down my face.


End file.
